venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Clip's Deception
'Clip's Deception '''is the first episode in the Venturian Battle television show. In it, Robert wages two peridots on Clip that he can get a team of terminators. Synopsis Robert is walking through the dark night and encounters the chief of Clip (a tribe of cannibals). Clip summons the Eris (a tribe of crawlers) to eat Robert, but he smashes them flat (along with indigo fluid). Robert attempts to kill Clip by slicing him in half, but Clip reminds him ROBERT CANNOT KILL HIM. Clip summons the other Clip cannibals which try to kill Robert with mallets, but he uses a flashbang to decapitate them. It becomes day, and Clip runs away on fire. Robert hops on his PC and looks up "Apocalypse Team" and finds other people's apocalypse teams. Robert wages two peridot gems on Clip that he can get an apocalypse team. Robert goes onto the server "Wara Wara" to find recruits for his team based on the images he found. He finds the first recruit, Florence Ingrid, to be the brains, after seeing her solve a complex algebra problem (written on a sign). He finds the second recruit, Vanessa Ingrid, to be the brawler, after catching her shoot down a punk. Robert finds the third recruit, Zoe Ingrid, to be the speed fighter, while seeing her deliver mail one message per second. Robert makes up another profession, second in command, which goes to Mervin Winter, after seeing his high intellect. The weapons expert is Ted Fletcherson, after seeing Ted pull a shotgun out of his pork pie hat. Robert recruits Glender Gerald Cortez to be medic after Glender cures him of drunkness with an "antidote" (actually Glender's boogers). Robert recruits Scarlet Sherman as the mascot, after seeing her cute face. Finally, Robert recruits Luke Franklinton as the guy who dies first, after seeing Luke fall asleep on the street. To celebrate a complete team, Robert's first staff meeting with them is to take them to Doyon Want Get Goblet of Beer? as a token of appreciation, along with his seven brothers, Terrence, Tyler, Athanasios, Scottie, Prisco, Cyan, and Boyce. Robert finds DWGGoB and is surprised by the appearance. Instead of being what he was expecting, a bar, it turns out to be a cylinder silo with rust spots all over it and a sign saying "Doyon Want Get Goblet of Beer? in neon, and rusted benches outside. Robert opens the rust doors and finds DWGGoB is a normal bar, only with a high ceiling. Everyone gets a Scottish beer, and Robert thanks everyone for joining his apocalypse team. After getting drunk on beer, they go in Robert's railless mine trolleys to the Dlab Village. Once the Clip tribe comes over, Robert shows them his apocalypse team and is rewarded four peridot gems, as well as the Clip chief's pancreas, to Robert's disgust. Transcript See: Venturian Battle: Episode One: Clip's Deception\Transcript Allusions * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception: The episode's title is a parody of the actual game's. Despite this, no similarities are shared plot-wise (although one could argue that Robert Jacob bears a resemblance to Nathan Drake). * Frankenstein: The popular Castle Thunder is played when the Jacobs are exploring the grassland. * LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins: Characters ride pigs in both of these. Trivia * The episode has stopped airing as of December 1, 2017, due to copyright concerns. ** Specifically, the episode's title card depicts the thumbnail of a YouTuber's (likely Happy Thumbs Gaming's) ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception walkthrough, which is not only violating the copyright of the YouTuber, but also that of Naughty Dog. Category:Episodes Category:Season One